Fianl Fantasy IX:David's Story
by Lord Noctis
Summary: I have always dreamed of geat adventure, now it seems as if that dream is coming true as a mysterious force pulls me to Gaia. Now I have to find out why, before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL FANTASY IX**

**MY JOURNEY**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

My name is David Mckee, I was sixteen years old at the start of this tale. I live in a neighborhood that manages to be loud and quiet at the same time, and have always been a huge fan of the Final Fantasy series. Some of my earliest memories

are of watching my dad play Final Fantasy games, which is a bit sad come to think of it. It was a fairly average day for me, sitting at home feeling somewhat depressed. Trying hard to remember how to preform the kata I had learned the previous night at karate class, but katas are my weak point. I've always been more of an improvisor.

Anyway, it was somewhere around three in the afternoon when a knock came at the door. With a frown I got up off the couch, another point about me is I don't much like social interaction. Since it was a school day I highly doubted any of

my friends would be over, so that left me wondering. My brothers friends all knew he was out for the day. I walked up to the door and took a look through the peephole, I didn't see anyone.

I Opened the door and said "Hello?" No one replied. "Huh, well thats strange," I commented to myself as I shut the door.

"Hello," A voice behind me said, cuasing me to freeze in place. I was supposed to be the only one in the house, and the sliding glass door was locked. I slowly turned to see a figure in a suit of black armor wearing a dark cape. I slipped to the side

of the door to the closet and let my hand slip inside. This closet was where I kept my weapons from karate class.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as my hand came across the hilt of my bokken, which was basicly a wooden katana. It was fairly sturdy, it could probably beat a baseball bat in terms of endurance.

"Does it matter?" The figure asked, then said "You won't be needing any weapons,"

I froze as he said that, then glared as I said "Yeah well, your trespassing in this house so I think I'll go ahead and grab one anyway," I withdrew the bokken and held it in my right hand as I circled away from the door. "Now you should leave," I said.

"Sorry, but I'm here for a reason, you need to come with me," The figure told me as he stepped forward.

"No," I said coldly.

The figure shrugged, then much to my suprise swirling mist of dark mist spread from his hand forming a long, nasty looking sword as he said "Very well then, we can do this the hard way if you like," I took a small step back and lifted my weapon

into a fighting stance. The figure stepped forward and swung with blinding speed, his blade smashing into my own and driving it from my grasp as he stepping in, but I also came forward snapping a punch to his ribs. Pain exploded in my hand as it slammed against his armor and he back handed me in the face knocking me to the floor.

"Now, if your done being a fool," The figure said as he extended a hand, a swirling dark portal appeared in the middle of the room, I took this chance and sprang to me feet reaching out to grab the hilt of his own weapon, but he easily caught my

wrist and said "To slow," Then he pulled me through the portal. Dark patterns and glowing green lights flashed all around, and I felt like I was flying at a thousand miles per hour. The figure didn't seem to mind, but it was rather unnerving for me. Still, I wasn't quite done yet, I tucked both legs in, then kicked out catching him in the side causing him to let go.

"NO!!" He roared angrily, and the currents of wherever this was swept him away while darkness closed in all around.

"Shit," I said, and was then completely engulfed.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINAL FANTASY IX**

**MY JOURNEY**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I awoke on a hard uneven surface, to the feeling of somebody prodding me with their feet. I growled angrily as I slowly rose to my feet, and quickly became aware of a monstrous headache I had. I raised my hands to my head and slowly

massaged my temples.

"A-are you alright?" A voice asked. It sounded like a kid. I looked down, and just about fainted. A person roughly three feet tall stood there, dressed in a blu robes and a pointy hat. The only thing I could see of his face were two glowing yellow

eyes. Next to him was another kid who vaguely resembled a rat.

"I'm fine," I said cautiously, quickly sifting through my memories to figure out how I had gotten here. 'Thats right, there was that guy in armor!' I thought after a moment.

"Good, now get outta the way!" The rat kid said.

I blinked as I said "How about you anwser a question or two first, then I'll move," I looked around as I spoke. We were in a cobblestone alley with wooden buildings on both sides. This was becoming somewhat familiar.

"Like what?" The rat kid asked rudely.

"Like who are you two, where am I, and whats with all that noise?" I said, noting the sound of music and lots of vocies just outside the alley.

"Your in Alexandria dummey, and thats the parade for the princess's birthday, and I'm Puck," Puck told me.

"I'm Vivi," Vivi said. I blinked slowly. Alexandria? Puck and Vivi? I slowly leaned back against one wall and let out a low moan. "W-whats wrong," Vivi asked.

"Nothing, you guys trying to sneak in to see the play?" I asked.

"No!" Puck declared.

"Yes," Vivi said at the same instant. I grinned at Puck, who sighed.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along," I said. I was in an unfamiliar place, sort of. I knew the general layout of Alexandria, I had played Final Fantasy 9 before. Still, I would feel more comfortable if I was with people who knew the place better,

such as Puck and Vivi.

"Sure, but you have to do all the work," Puck declared.

"Very well," I said with a shrug. Puck quickly led the way along a series of streets grabbing a ladder at one point before turning and handing it to me, so I carried the ladder.

"Whats your name?" Vivi asked.

"David," I said as we arrived at a bell tower. Two moogles stood at the base of it talking about something. I ignored them and instead looked around the area, nothing interesting sadly.

Puck walked up to the bell tower before saying "Hey, hurry it up!"

"I work at my own pace," I replied as I walked up, then grabbed the first rung of the ladder in the tower and began climbing, carrying the other ladder with me, not the easiest task in the world, but doable. I pulled myself up onto the roof, then

dragged the ladder to the edge of the roof where I saw a plank connecting it to the next building. Like in the game.

Puck rushed past me and crossed the plank, while Vivi stepped up timidly. "Come on, its perfectly safe!" Puck declared.

"A-alright," Vivi said as he started across, about halfway the plank started to buckle.

"Jump!" I shouted, and the little black mage quickly did so, just in time to avoid falling to his death. He managed to make it to the other roof while Puck chuckled a bit.

"Guess not," He said. I sighed in irritation as I set the ladder down, using it as a bridge between the two buildings, then made my way across turned around and pulled the ladder across.

"Lets try to be a bit more careful shall we?" I suggested. Puck shrugged, and continued onwards. Vivi and myself followed him until we came to the castle wall.

"So why does a grown up like you want into the play?" Puck asked as we arrived.

I frowned a I said "I'm only sixteen, and I want in because I plan to meet someone inside," It was a half truth, I would likely wind up with Zidane's group if I stuck with Vivi, which was the plan for now. Now, your probably asking why I would want

to go with them when sch danger is involved. What else did I have to do, plus maybe that way I could find a way home.

With the talking out of the way, Puck took the ladder and set it against the wall, and there we had a way in. The two kids went first, and knowing that I would soon regret it I followed.


End file.
